Além do pecado da carne
by Ayazinhaah-chan
Summary: E se ela fosse uma louca, estressada, experiente em cantadas E ele, um xavequeiro sem vergonha, e perva? [U.A] [SasuSaku [Non foi revisado..Sorry qq coisa][Sakura's e Narrador POV] [CAP 4 ON EM 2 DE OUTUBRO :D !]
1. 1001 Maneiras de estressarse XD

**Além do pecado da carne.**

**Capítulo:** 1

**Casais:** SasuxSaku

**Disclamer:** Itachi é meu Sim òov! Só q Kishi-sensei plagiou!

Porcesso 239-9! Ainda duvidas?ò.óx

**Legenda: **

''Sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!'' – fala

'_Sasuke kun é nosso!Shanaroooooooo Ôv' - _pensamento

'**Kokoro Sakebu' –** música

'**_Coração Gritando' -_** tradução

(N/A: Itachi Kuuuuuuun!Vem me matar! Eu deixo ;D ) – comentários de uma autora baka que não tem oq fazer e enche seus leitores ;DD

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Sakura's POV**

Arg! Que jeito ótimo de começar um dia! Realmente! Ó Deus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Quantas pedras eu joguei na cruz? Quantas vezes eu caguei em solo sagrado!

O porquê eu estaria falando isso? Certamente você saberá no fim.

Ah! Nem me apresentei né?

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 24 anos, sou 'promoter'. Sabe?Aquelas mulheres que vão pra balada distribuir panfletos e tal..mas isso só durante à noite..

De dia sou secretária de uma grande empresa, chamada Konoha's Corp.

Tenho um corpo invejável, seios fartos (não tão quanto os de Tsunade- sama), longos cabelos que vão até o começo do meu bumbum, grandes olhos expressivos e verdes- esmeraldas.. além disso, tenho uma bunda tanto quanto desejável!

Prazer em conhecê-lo! Mas acho que você vai achar que sou uma louca, vaca, galinha, quando souber dos comentários que o povo fala de mim.

Coisas do tipo: 'soube que ela saiu com Jiraya-san para subir de secretária do 1º andar para secretária do 3º', ou as vezes: 'meu deus!É a jovem que saiu com o prédio todo para subir na vida!'

Arg!Como esse povo me irrita!Você acha que é verdade?Bem..que seja.. mas não é!

Não tenho culpa se sou um rostinho bonito que, assim como pode se transformar de 'coelhinha' para 'loba', pode se transformar de frágil e burra secretária do 1° andar, para a mais poderosa, e inteligente secretária do 3°, que ainda por cima ainda é a promoter!

Deixe- me explicar o patamar da empresa:

A Konoha's Corp, é a empresa mais famosa e rica no marketing e no ramo jornalístico, o prédio é enorme, fica aqui no centro de Tókio!

Ela é divida em três andares:

1° andar Onde fica toda a galera que produz o jornal (sim! O prédio é enorme, ao ponto de caber uma redatoria toda e mais sessões em um andar!)

2° andar Onde ficam o marketeiros, e o pessoal que faz as propagandas.

3° anda Onde ficam os ''chefões'', hehe.. é impressionante como o local é grande.

Devido à eu ser uma garota diferente, que chama atenção, Tsunade, além de me promover à secretária (do 3°andar, hehehe), me colocou como promoter!

Eu sempre me canso das cantadas baratas desses homens de hoje!Acho que posso seguir os passos do Vice- Diretor, Jiraya, e, fazer um liivro (não hentai, claro!):

1001 cantadas, 0001 efeitos em Haruno Sakura!

Seria um livro perfeito! Quem sabe assim aqueles bakas cheirando à álcool param de me cantar e tomam vergonha na cara!

Não que eu não aproveite!Sabe, às vezes tem uns que valem a pena.

Como foi no caso do Sai! (N/A: não queirem que eu explique o Sai né?Todo mundo ta cansado dessas definições! ;D)

Meu Deus! Que homem era aquele! Pena que não fazia meu tipo.. sabe.. serviu pra uma semaninha (pelo amor de Deus!Devem estar pensando que sou uma galinha!)

Não que eu tenha feito isso com galinhagem! Me interessei..confesso... ele até me pediu em namoro! Aff.. na verdade o galinha era ele!

Bom, não deu certo porque ele pensou que eu era garota de um dia.. (não sou! Nunca fui! Mas quando é hora de aproveitar eu aproveito!Enquanto eu to na flor da idade!Meus peitos, minha bunda, minhas pernas não estão caídas!Quero beijar na boca e ser feliz!)

Tsunade- sama ganhou muito me colocando como promoter! Lembro que uma vez, um mesmo cara veio dois sábados seguintes na mesma balada, pedir explicações sobre meus produtos só para conversar comigo e olhar para mim (meu seios estavam inclusos no pacote --'), e no fim me mandar uma cantada fajulta!

Quando eu falo que já escutei de tudo!Estou falando sério messsssssssmo!

É difícil eu encontrar um homem descente!

Mas estou à procura!.. silenciosamente, mas à procura!

Agora que já falei um pouco sobre mim, voltamos ao meu ''lindo'' dia

Ah!SIM! EU SOU SUPERESTRESSADA! (atenda 1000 telefonemas e, receba mais 1000 cantadas fajultas de noite, e veja se consegue manter- se calma).

- Arg!Que dia Lindo DEUS! – ironizei, levantando as mãos (e os braços) pro alto ao ver que estava 5 minutos atrasada, e, meu despertador que eu tinha comprado ontem estava no chão, espatifado, cheio de cacos de vidro por todo lado!

Tomei um banho e troquei-me rapidamente.. Tsunade ia me matar!

Abri o guarda roupa e peguei a primeira coisa que vi pela frente, coloquei..

Descí correndo as escadas, depois eu tomava café na empresa!

Logo que abri as portas do prédio, notei alguns engraçadinhos olhando pra mim, arg! Irritante.. será que nunca haviam me visto! Hunf!

O elevador chegou...estava apertado!E pior! Só haviam homens.. e que me comiam com os olhos! u.ú IRRITANTE!

Murmurei um Orrayou, e todos acompanharam a minha entrada ao elevador, sentia olhares maliciosos, pevertidos olhando minhas pernas, até minha bunda!

Ó! Que dia maravilhoso!

Senti vontade de dar um soco em todos eles!Afinal! Nunca me viram antes?

Olhei para baixo, e reparei que estava com uma mini saia jeans e uma blusa azul marinha decotada em ''V''. Corei até não poder mais! Malditas sejam as segundas- feiras!

O elevador esvaziou logo no 1ºandar. Cheguei no meu destino.. 3° andar!

Logo vi uma senhora, ops! Uma moça que aparentava 30 anos com uns peitões, mas se soubesse a idade de Tsunade –sama... acho que iria se assustar! Sabe, não falo.. coisa de mulheres mais velhas com a aparência ;

Escutei ela falar com uma voz um pouco mais séria que o normal..certamente viria BOMBA!

Logo me preparei...seja o que for.. achei que iria fazer com que a minha segunda-feira iria ficar ainda melhor!

-Orrayou Sakura! – iria vir bomba mesmo...

-O..Orrayou, Tsunade- sama! – gaguejei um pouco.. acho que se eu não precisasse tanto de dinheiro (para suprir minhas contas e minha paixão platônica aos sapatos), na primeira semana no 3° andar, pediria demição!

-Sakura, temos uma missão pra você! – '_Missão?O que será?Juro que se ela me obrigar mais uma vez à me vestir de palhaça (detalhe: minha roupa era um top e uma mini saia), e me obrigar à dançar no palco de uma festa de 50 anos do senhor Sakamoto, eu mato ela e explodo essa maldita empresa!'_

-Hai, Tsunade- sama.. do que se trata? – rezei uns 20 pai nossos interiormente, pedindo a Kami –sama que fosse algo relacionado à uma matinê...para eu ficar das 11 da noite às 7 da manhã fazendo uma propaganda em qualquer Slogam do local..mas não!

-Sexta, será aniversário de um amigo do Senhor Uchiha Itachi... você sabe como é.. ele é um dos grandes acionistas da Konoha's Corp.. e... – _'Não me obrigue a passar vergonha de novo Tsunade!Eu te mato!Kami-sama..me ajude!'_

-..E..? –falei, levantando uma de minhas sombrancelhas..

-Esse amigo, acho que te conheceu numa balada.. e Itachi-sama pediu pra que você fizesse uma surpresa... _'Kami!Que não seja quem eu estou pensando..'_

-Quem? – Mais um minuto acho que eu explodiria..não podia ser—

-Tsukene no Sai – senti uma vermelhidão atingir meu rosto, estava vermelha, de raiva, à prestes de matar Tsunade, e qualquer um que ousasse olhar pra minha bunda.. ERA O DIA!

-TUDO MENOS ISSO TSUNADE-SAMA!ISSO NÃO! – gritei, precisava por meu estress pra fora, ou iria explodir.

-Eu sei que não quer se expor ao ridículo..mas é preciso!.. Vá tomar um ar!Volte daqui à meia hora, Sakura.

Se ela ao menos soubesse que eu já tinha dormido no mínimo duas vezes com o baka do Sai, que a gente já teve uns pega.. arggggggggg! Como eu odeio as segundas-feiras!

Simplesmente porque elas são imprevisíveis.. sempre fico sabendo da coisa ridícula que farei.. mal acabo de me recuperar de uma fria.. entro em outra..

Descí pelas escadas...acho que se eu fosse pelo elevador, o 1ºandar todo iria ser morto ao olhar para mim, mais precisamente.. pra minha bunda!

Saí pelos fundos, que dava para um beco estreito... notei um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos, que chagavam a ser azulados.. mas simplesmente passei reto.

Encostei- me numa parede oposta da dele. Percebi como ele olhava com um olhar de luxúria para cima de mim.

Eu iria explodir, havia encontrado uma vítima.A vítima perfeita...

-Oquê foi seu baka!Nunca viu uma mulher antes não? – praticamente gritei, eu que ates olhava para baixo, subi o olhar, encontrando o seu.

Era tão..negro..tão profundos..via um tom de frieza..segurança..acho que eu poderia usar meu conceito com as ''1001 cantadas'' e escrever ''1002 Maneiras de descrever oque vejo nos olhos de um-baka-que-me-olha-com-lúxuria-cujo-eu-não-sei-o-nome''.

Acho que me esqueci um segundo de toda minha irritação..sentí-me, vermelha..mas desa vez de rubor.. escutei a voz desse rapaz.. mas voltei da transe. Minha raiva voltara ao escutar o comentário sarcástico:

-Já vi muitas.Mas nenhuma me olhou nos olhos tão profundamente como você. – Senti minha paciência transbordar. MAIS um conquistador barato na minha vida! Ó DEUS! O que eu fiz?

- Pena que não é pro papo! –respondí seca, rebatendo sua cantada barata.

- Não terei nem chance de mostrar se sou pro papo ou não? – ele sorriu, não um sorriso, um SORRISO, mas um SORRISO DE SARCARSMO.

Foi a gota. Aproximei-me dele, colocando o dedo na sua cara.

-ESCUTA AQUÍ Ô!SEU CONQUISTADORZINHO DE MEIA, ESSA NÃO COLA, PELO MENOS COMIGO!

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

-Outra coisa pode colar! – sorriu mais ainda.. _''KAMI! OQUE EU FIZ AFINAL?'' _

Para não matar ele, simplesmente virei-me, para ir embora, mostrando meu dedo do meio para ele.

Ele, num ato repentino, simplesmente segurou meu braço e me beijou.

Não foi um beijo. Foi um PUTA-BEIJO- de um-baka-que-me-olha-com-lúxuria-cujo-eu-não-sei-o-nome.

Senti borbulhar de ódio.. empurrei-o e dei-lhe um merecido tapa na fuça..

Quem ele pensava que era?

Saí dali, deixando ele com cara de tacho..

'' Arg! Que jeito ótimo de começar um dia! Realmente! Ó Deus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Quantas pedras eu joguei na cruz? Quantas vezes eu caguei em solo sagrado!''

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**OOoOoO**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Nyaaaaaaaa primeiro cap n.n**

**Espero que digam se gostaram dessa Sakura, nada-chorona.. eu tava cansada de uma Sakura chorona e fraca..decidí fazer essa fic!**

**Posto a continação em breve \o/ **

**Kissus **


	2. oo'

**Além do pecado da carne.**

**Capítulo:** 2

**Casais:** SasuxSaku

**Disclamer:** Itachi é meu Sim òov! Só q Kishi-sensei plagiou!

Porcesso 239-9! Ainda duvidas?ò.óx

**Legenda: **

''Sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!'' – fala

'_Sasuke kun é nosso!Shanaroooooooo Ôv' - _pensamento

'**Kokoro Sakebu' –** música

'**_Coração Gritando' -_** tradução

(N/A: Itachi Kuuuuuuun!Vem me matar! Eu deixo ;D ) – comentários de uma autora baka que não tem oq fazer e enche seus leitores ;DD

**PS: HOJE EU VOU FAZER UM CAP MAIS LYGTH... SORRY MINNA..MAS A MINHA TPM JÁ PASSOU / INTON MINHAS INSPIRAÇÕES ESTRESSADAS FORAM-SE ;.;**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Sakura's POV**

Adentrei no meu apartamento.

Achei que pela primeira vez iria ficar menos estressada..

Malditas sejam as segundas-feiras..

Joguei minhas chaves no sofá, e, tirei meus sapatos.

Adentrei na minha suíte, e logo liguei a água; talvez um banho acalmasse meus nervos.

Meu dia havia sido ótimo!Só não foi melhor porque hoje, eu não iria pra nenhuma balada de promoter..afinal, até mesmo as discotecas _(N/A: que coisa dos anos 70 x.x)_

Além de exercitar extremamente meus nervos, um-baka-que-me-olhou-com-lúxuria-cujo-eu-não-sei-o-nome me agarrou!Arg!

Como eu ODEIO conquistadorzinhos baratos...

A água já havia enchido a banheira... despí-me e adentrei nela.. encostei minha cabeça no apoio.. e adormeci.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

-Kusoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – gritei, ao ver que eu ainda estava na banheira, que havia adormecido e, a banheira estava com a água gelada!

Pulei de dentro da banheira... me cobri rapidamente com a toalha.. devia ser de madrugada...Aff..

Olhei no relógio da escrivaninha... 06:10! Como eu PODIA DORMIR TANTO?

Talvez fosse estress..

Não demorou muito, até eu decobrir que havia menstruado... há que dia maravilhoso! As coisas só me vêm na hora errada!

Como se já não me bastasse a idiota da festa do Sai. O idiota do conquistadorzinho-barato-baka-que-me-olhou-com-lúxuria-cujo-eu-não-sei-o-nome. Os problemas da empresa... e eu ainda tinha que menstruar...

Arg!

Vi que não adiantaria dormir... logo as 7:30 iria sair pra trabalhar mesmo..

Tomei uns 2 calmantes.. acho que se alguém olhasse pra minha bunda hoje, certamente iria ser uma pessoa morta...

Como a vida era injustamente injusta. Que ironia..

Bom, pelo menos hoje eu to mais calma..

Ontem foi umas das exeçoes da T.P.M... normalmente eu sou mais calma.. mas ainda assim sou estressada...

Andentre no prédio.. dei graças à Kami, que ninguém se atreveu a olhar minha bunda..

Entrei no elevador.. por ironia do destino, ou não, quem estava lá dentro era Ichiha Itachi.. quase tive um surto.. como eu queria esganá- lo ali mesmo..

Estava pensando em um livro ''1001 maneiras de fazer o homem que vai te fazer passar ao ridículo de maneira mais dolorosa possível'' (eu denovo e minhas manias de livros..)

-Orrayou, Uchiha-sama.. –disse..me contendo pra não partir pra porrada..

-Orrayou.. – ele me respondeu friamente.. ele nem deve saber o perigo que ele ta passando em estar num elevador, com uma louca, desvaiada, como eu.. coitado dele se olhar pra minha bunda...Bem.. acho quase impossível.. ele é uma parede de gelo... mas nunca se sabe...

Chegamos no 3°andar.. vi Tsunade- sama, e logo fui para minha mesa..

-Orrayou, Tsunade- sama..

-Orrayou, Sakura.. Conseguiu se alcamar? – Ela disse.. acho que ela ainda não havia percebido o poderoso Itachu.. er.. quer dizer.. Itachi..

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.. arygatou pela preocupação..

-Qualquer um ficaria preocupado, ao ver sua empresa quase ser demolida com seu stresse..

Corei um pouco.. ela com certeza não havia notado que Itachi tava ali..

-Err.. Tsunade- sama.. o senhor Uchiha-sama está aquí...

Ela ficou sem graça.. deu para notar... tive vontade de matá-la.. acho que é a milésima vez que quero matá-lá na semana.. aumento de 15.. ótimo...

Começaram a dialogar.. eu apenas escutei..

-Aaa.. Orrayou.. Uchiha-san..

-Orrayou.. Tsnade-sama..

-Que honra traz o senhor aqui, tão cedo?

-Queria tratar da festa de meu amigo.. – PÁRA TUDO AGORA! PORQUE EU TENHO QUE PASSAR SEMPRE AO RIDÍCULO? Senti- meu rosto arder de raiva.. olhei de esguelha pra 'velha', com um olhar ameaçador..

-Ah!Claro.. Esta é Sakura.. a pessoa que seu amigo moustrou-se interessado.. – Velhota! Eu te mato! '1001 maneiras de matar a velhota que sempre te põe em frias...' _(N/A: tenho que parar com isso de 1001 formas ahuahuaa)_

Isso tá parecendo um puteiro!Não acredito!Tão me tratando como mercadoria..

Não é atoa que eu entrei no ramo da publicidade... na verdade, só entrei porque certa vez, meu amigo, Naruto, falou que duvidava que eu conseguisse ficar no ramo.. ele me disse algo como : 'Estressadinha do jeito que é!'

Arff.. isso é culpa dele...

Se ele ao menos não tivesse duvidado de mim..

-Hn.. –ele olhou pra mim.. da cabeça aos pés.. apertei minhas mãos.. como que se eu tivesse me contendo pra não bater nele..

Tive que fazer uma salinha... ou, pra melhorar meu dia.. iria tomar esporro da velhota.

-Prazer, Uchiha-sama.. – fiz uma voz um pouco infantil.. e dei um belo sorriso.. apesar de não deixar transparecer.. eu vi que ele havia gostado de mim.. e, ele não era de se jogar fora..

Foi aí que me toquei.. PERAÊ! ELE PARECE COM O IDIOTA QUE ME AGARROU ONTEM! PODERIA ELE SER PARENTE?

Na verdade.. eu já ouvi falar que ele tem um irmão mais novo.. que, por sinal era muito parecido com ele..

Isso ia ser um azar muito, muito grande.. imagina!Eu lá! Com dois babacas me cantando.. enquanto eu tiver com uma roupa nada 'sexy'..

Isso ia ser o fim...

-Bom.. vamos entrar no meu escritório, Uchiha-san? – Isso velhota!FAÇA UMA BOA AÇÃO!TIRE-O DAQUÍ!

-Hn.. melhor.. temos muito assuntos À discutir..

Acho que ficaram lá dentro por meia hora.. se Tsunade não tivesse um caso com Jiraya.. poderiam chamá-la de papa-anjo _(N/A: huaiahiahua Baa-chan papa- anjo :p)_

Saíram de lá de dentro.. ele apenas murmurou um até mais, e foi embora..

Esses capazes de hoje.. eu não entendo.. nunca são 50.. ou é 0 ou é 100..

Quando não são galinhas, são reservados, frios e calculistas.. e quando não são reservados, frios e calculistas, são bakas, bakas, e bakas.. (esse é o caso de um velho amigo meu, Naruto)

Mas isso nem vem ao caso...

Quando Tsunade entrou no escritório.. entrei rapidamente no meu MSN..

Mal deu tempo de ver quem estava online..

-Ino- diz:

E aeeeeeeeee testudaaaaaaaaaa

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

Domo, porquinha ¬¬'

Ino é uma antiga amiga minha.. assim como Naruto.. sabe, nós brigamos, mas a gente se ama..

-Ino- diz:

QQ foi testuda?.o.o'

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

Meu dia non ta dos melhoris ùú

-Ino- diz:

A Tsunade já te falou mais detalhes?

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

Nada!

-Ino- diz:

E o gostosão que te agarrou?Já sabe quem é testuda?óòx

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

Tenho suspeitass..

-Ino- diz:

ÉÉÉÉÉÉ? QUEEEM?QUEEM?QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM?

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

Aff.. calma porquinha.. eu te conto :p

-Ino- diz:

Não me deixa curiosaaaaaaaaaaa!QUEEEEEEEM?

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

Acho que é o irmão mais novo de um dos acionistas aqui...

-Ino- diz:

Então ele tem grana?Já falou com ele?Descobriu telefone?oO

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

PORQUINHA!NÃO ESTRESSA! GRRRRRRRR

-Ino- diz:

Arrfff! Já vi que non ii

;D Sakura-chan! Aff! Homens non prestam ;; diz:

A BAA-CHAN ME PEGOU!

KISSU!

-Sakura saiu do MSN Messenger-

Tsunade me olhou com uma cara de repreensão.. onde já se viu funcionários em pleno horário de lazer na hora de trabalho?

-Err... – falei meio sem graça..

-Sakura!Vou deixar passar..

Suspirei... ia vir bomba.. ela nunca deixaria escapar uma coisa dessas!

NUNCA!

-Oque a senhora quer?

-Conversar sobre a festa... – AH!PRONTO! AGORA MEU DIA VAI FICAR BEEEM MELHOR..

**CONTINUA :D**

_**OoOoOo**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**oOoOoO**_

**Yo Minna o/ **

**Desculpem a demora.. **

**E o capítulo enche lingüiça.. **

**Mas é q eu to meia seeem imaginação!**

**Agradecimento às reviews: **

Meygan Kaname: É duro mesmo ser gostosa :P

Pois é.. ninguém merece sempre a mesma Sakura ;D

Sakura Soryu: Metida? Oo'' Ela tah mais Light nesse cap.. espero que goste.. vou abrir ateh uma enquête perguntano sobre ;D

Brigada pelo toq!

MorgAnna-chan: Só Deus sabe de onde eu tirei esse ''caguei no solo sagrado'' xD

U importanti é q c gostou :pp

AngelZinha: Que bom q c gostou ;D

Espero q gost desse!

Srta.Rin: Ahh nun gosta de Sasu Saku? TTTT

Ainda dá pra mim mudar de idéia, colocar ela cum o Sai ou com o Itachi

Hauahauha!

**Vou fazer uma enquête: **

**Você acha que a SAKURA ta metida demais?**

**Espero respostas!**

**Kissu!**


	3. Cuidado por aí!

**Além do pecado da carne.**

**Capítulo:** 3

**Casais:** SasuxSaku

**Disclamer:** Itachi é meu Sim òov! Só q Kishi-sensei plagiou!

Porcesso 239-9! Ainda duvidas?ò.óx

**Legenda: **

''Sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!'' – fala

'_Sasuke kun é nosso!Shanaroooooooo Ôv' - _pensamento

'**Kokoro Sakebu' –** música

'**_Coração Gritando' -_** tradução

(N/A: Itachi Kuuuuuuun!Vem me matar! Eu deixo ;D ) – comentários de uma autora baka que não tem oq fazer e enche seus leitores ;DD

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Sakura's POV**

Quatro palavras e uma nota mental:

PUTA QUE O PARIU!

Nota mental: Espancar, esfolar, gritar, berrar, retalhar em míseros pedacinhos e dar aos ratos a Tsunade, o Jiraya, o Itachu _(N/A: SIM! EU NÃO ERREI NA ESCRITA!)_, o idiota do Sai e todo o resto do mundo.

SIM!HOJE É O DIA!

E ADIVINHA? ME ARRUMARAM UMA FANTASIA DE COELHINHA!

MALDITAS IDEIAS O JIRAYA! VELHO PERVERTIDO IDIOTA!

Olhei no relógio, faltavam duas horas pra festa começar..eu já estava me arrumando.. de péssimo humor e vontade.. mas estava..

Abrí o guarda-roupas e bufei ao ver a minha roupa:

Um sutiã rosa meia taça, um shortinhos minúsculo que mais parece uma calcinha rosa e branco, um pompom no bumbum, e orelhinhas branca com rosa .

Bem, se eu terei que ir por bem ou por mal (Tsunade vai vir me pegar em casa ¬¬), eu pelo menos vou abalar... já tenho até um plano matutando aqui..

Aquele idiota do Sai vai se ferrar... ah se vai!

Coloquei os 'trages' , e comecei a me maquiar..

Quando terminei, podia me definir em: loba em pele de coelha.. quem me conhece sabe doque eu falo...

A maquiagem tava perfeita: Um pouco de blush rosado.. que deixava minha pele luminosa, uma camada generosa de lápis de olho, e rímel.. que deixava meus cilhos lindos.. e um glos transparente...

Sakura!Você se superou!

HÁ HÁ HÁ! Eu sou foda!

Coloquei minhas botas de cano alto, com um salto 15 cm. Fino, de abalar, e olhei no relógio... 20 pras 9.. a velha já deve tar chegando...

Coloquei um sobretudo.. eu não ia sair assim na rua.. nem morta!

Ouvi a campainha tocar..

DIN DON!

Peguei minhas coisas e abri aporta..

-Você ta linda Sakura!

Brigada velhota... mas não se esqueça que o amigo de hoje pode se otrnar seu inimigo amanha..

-Arigatou... Tsunade-sama...

Olhei para o carro.. aquilo era um carro!

Uma Mercedez preta... quatro portas..

Muito sugoi!

E lá dentro estava o viado maldito que deu a idéia desse trage!

-Yo Sakura-chan!

-Ahh.. yo Jiraya-sama..

-Está sugoi, Sakura!

Eu sei seu pevertido... não precisava lembrar que debaixo desse sobretudo eu to semi- nua!

Entrei no carro... e fomos rumo ao... ao... er.. aonde vai ser a festa?

Sakura sua idiota!Nem ao menos sabe!

-Er...onde vai ser a festa?

-Numa boate particular...

AHHHHHHHH!SE ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU TEREI QUE DANÇAR NUM PALCO?

PUTA QUE O PARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU!

Chegamos..

Era um local bonito.. iluminado...

Entramos pelos fundos... pro Sai não me ver...

Mas..

CARALHO!

Estava essa pessoa na minha frente...

Como a vida é injusta e ingrata..

Como eu odeio a vida...

Era ele... o baka que me agarrou...

Eu não acreditooooooooo!

-Sakura... Esse é o Sasuke-san... irmão do Uchiha-san...

Então era ele...ele era realmente irmão do Itachu.. _(N/A: Pah quem nun percebeu.. itachu é uma mistura de itachi co mcara de tacho.. #por causa da expressão dele#)_

Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico... seus olhos... mergulhei neles...

Ele até podia ser um baka.. mulherengo... mas era O baka mulherengo..

Que tinha A pegada e O beijo..

Ele sorriu...mais uma vez, ao notar que eu havia perdido noção do tempo olhando pra ele... agora me sinto uma idiota...BRAVO!

-Yo.. Sakura-chan..!

Como eu ODEIO esse cara!

Que sarcasmo!

É para entrar no jogo?

Vamos jogar..!

Abri um sorriso malicioso... e sarcástico... ele ia ver que mexer comigo não era algo que só ficava na brincadeira de criança...

Se ele quer jogar, jogaremos... e ele vai ver no que dá criança brincar com fogo... ainda mais se ele for um fogo chamado Haruno Sakura..

-Yo... Sasuke-kun...

Há há!

**Narrador POV**

-Yo... Sasuke-kun...

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa...

Realmente ela não era apenas uma coelhinha... era fogo...

'_Vai ser divertido jogar com ela...' – _pensou o portador de obres negros intensos...

que estava vestido com uma blusa colada, uma bermuda preta e um nike quatro molas azul com verde...

-Sakura... o Sasuke-san vai te levar até o local pra você retocar a maquiagem e se ajeitar... – Tsunade falou...à essa altura, Jiraya já chegava com dois copos de sakê na mão.. oferecendo um à mesma...

**Sakura's POV**

Vamos jogar querido Sasuke-kun... vamos jogar..

_(N/A: tah parecendo jogos mortais: é hora do jogo oO'' são meia noite.. é melhor eu parar de falar isso ou eu vou fikar com medo i.i)_

-Venha Sakura-chan... ele se virou.. indo em direção em um longo corredor... eu apenas o seguí...

Entramos em uma porta... era um local tipo camarim..

Mal entramos, ele foi me empurrando para parede ... beijava meu pescoço... quando ia abrir meu sobretudo eu o empurrei...

**Narrador POV**

Empurrou o rapaz.. que fez uma cara de quem estava perdido e não entendia mais nada..

-Seu tarado! Acha que eu sou do tipo que se dá pra qualquer um? – disse ela.. com uma cara de irritada

-Para falar a verdade sim... se conseguiu ficar com o Sai no Baka... – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, e olhou sexymente para ela.. que corou..

-Quem é você para falar de mim?Unzinho que beija alguém que mal conhece?

-Que seja... – disse ele... mal parecia ligar para oque ela falava...

-Se você voltar a tocar um dedo em mim, eu te mato!

-Vamos ver... – ele saiu, mas sem antes chegar perto dela e dar um beijo no pescoço desta.. que apenas o empurrou.

**Sakura's POV**

Ele foi embora.. .

Quem ele pensa que é?

Ele vai se ver comigo...

Comecei a retocar a maquiagem.. quando uma moça entrou no camarim.. dizendo que eu deveria ir direto para a festa..

Isso ta ridículo!

Eu to parecendo uma puta de quinta!

Pareço que sou uma prostituta no bordel!

Isso é ridículo!

GRRR

Fiquei uma meia hora na festa, mas nada do Sai baka..

Uma coisa me chamou atenção.. o Sasuke... ele também achava o SAI BAKA?

Gostei disso :D

Jiraya já estava bêbado, e Tsunade, já entrando em estado pré- alcoolizado, me deu a desculpa que precisava levá-lo pra casa... então eu me ferrei...

OQ? ALÉM DE TUDO EU AINDA VOU FICAR SOZINHA COM O SAI?

Aaaaah que ótimo!

Me chamaram pra ir pra sala vip..

Entrei... lá estava o Sai...

Ele me dá nojo!

Como eu odeio ele!

-Sakura.. que surpresa...

-Que seja.

Comecei a dar uns foras nele... e depois de um bate boca , ele veio pra cima de mim, eu fingi que ia me render, e pof!

Dei um chute nas suas partes baixas...

Coloquei o sobretudo e saí correndo.

Não tinha jeito...

Eu ia ter que ir a pé..

Saí de lá..

A rua era pouco iluminada.. e, eu estava com um pressentimento ruim...

Apressei o passo.. queria chegar logo em um lugar movimentado..

Senti que algo me seguia..

Rezei internamente para que fosse fruto da minha imaginação...

Senti algo me empurrar contra a parede...

Depois disso não vi mais nada.

**NARRADOR POV**

-Se ela acha que eu vou deixar passar, está muito enganada...

O rapaz empurrou a moça contra a parede, que, com o susto e com o choque da cabeça com a parede, desmaiou...

-Assim está bem melhor...

quando ia começar a tirar seu sobretudo, alguém o segurou pela gola, e o jogou contra a parede..

-Você acha que eu vou deixar você fazer isso Sai no Baka?

-Ora.. quem eu vejo aqui.. não é o protegido?

O rapaz se exaltou..

-Maldito!

Segurou o rapaz pela gola e começou a bater nele..

Quando o rapaz desmaiou, olhou para a garota de cabelos róseos...

Pegou a moça no colo, e levou-a até seu carro..

-Mas é uma baka.. se faz de durona e não consegue nem se defender...

Que seja.. vamos pra minha casa.. preciso cuidar de seu ferimento na cabeça...

Colocou a moça no banco de trás de sua Ferrari preta.

_**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A **_

**Yo minna o/ **

**Demorei com esse cap néé?**

**Espero que gostem.. no prox. Cap as coisas vão começar a esquentar!**

**Agora... às reviews!**

Sakura Soryu: hehe... bom ela due uma melhorada nesse cap... a bunda é um problema xD.. mas nesse ela não teve com a bunda.. mas sim com a cabeça :D

Srta.Rin: Acho q as chances com o Sai foram detonadas né?

Gaara?Amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!Fica sugoi ela e o Gaara... pena que existam poucas fics do gênero...

Goddess-chan: Háááá! Acho q o caguei no solo sagrado foi a coisa mais engraçada na fic ateh hj o.o'

MorgAnna-chan: Era brincadeira... SASU SAKU ATÉ A MORTE Ò.Óv

AngelZinha: Sasuke sexy, sasuke fodããão :D

Bom.. postei esse cap... espero que tenha gostado ;D

Ika-Chan n.nV: Parecendo vocêêê?ÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ehauieahiehai coitada de vc e dela xD

She Ryuuzaki: Esse cap demorou mesmo... ii' pena né?

Espero que tenha gostado... espero sua review nesse!

**POVO!**

**Se esse cap chegar a 20 reviews.. posto mais rápido o próximo cap.. como forma de agradecimento :D**

**ENQUETE:**

**VOCÊS PREFEREM QUE EU POSTE CAPÍTULOS PEQUENOS MAIS RÁPIDOS,**

**OU CAPÍTULOS GRANDES, SÓ QUE COM UMA CERTA DEMORA?**

**Espero respostas!**

**Kissu povooo **

**/o/ Já!**


	4. APROVEITADOR!

**Além do pecado da carne.**

**Capítulo:** 3

**Casais:** SasuxSaku

**Disclamer:** Itachi é meu Sim òov! Só q Kishi-sensei plagiou!

Porcesso 239-9! Ainda duvidas?ò.óx

**Legenda: **

''Sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!'' – fala

'_Sasuke kun é nosso!Shanaroooooooo Ôv' - _pensamento

'**Kokoro Sakebu' –** música

'**_Coração Gritando' -_** tradução

(N/A: Itachi Kuuuuuuun!Vem me matar! Eu deixo ;D ) – comentários de uma autora baka que não tem oq fazer e enche seus leitores ;DD

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Narador POV **_(N/A: como a Sakura poderia narrar se tah desmaiada? O.o')_

Ligou o carro e simplesmente rumou à algum lugar..

'_E agora.. pra onde eu levo essa baka?.. Preciso de um lugar.. rápido...' – _pensou..

Uma idéia veio a sua cabeça... sua casa era o local mais próximo.. ia ter que levá-la lá..

Apesar de sempre ser 'o protegido' do seu irmão mais velho.. houve um tempo em que não aguentara mais tanta possessividade... que saíra de baixo das asas do seu irmão.. tinha o seu próprio apartamento.. em um prédio de classe alta _(N/A: Tamem.. com uma Ferrari.. quem vai se arriscar a morar na favela? --'), _um apartamento médio, de um quarto com suíte, outro banheiro uma sala, cozinha e uma sacada _(N/A: não me diga ¬¬')_, um local 'aconchegante'...

Estacionou o carro na garagem, e pegou-a no colo... adentrou no elevador, e antes mesmo que o zelador fizesse qualquer insinuação, já havia fechado a porta do mesmo.

Quando adentrou ao seu apartamento, rapidamente levou-a até seu quarto, colocando-a na sua cama de casal _(N/A: ele é mulherengo.. não se esqueçam ¬¬)_...

Saiu à procura de gazes, um balde de água e de algum pano limpo para desinfetar e fazer o curativo..

'_Baka.. ela só me tras.. problemas..' _ - era possível? Não, não poderia ser.. ele nunca poderia se apaixonar por ela.. nunca..

Quando pegou o necessário, correu para o quarto e começou a fazer o curativo.

Olhou para aquele rosto.. nem parecia aquela 'loba'.. assim.. ela parecia uma simples e indefesa garotinha.. sua afeição era tão.. tão doce..

Olhou-a por inteira, e percebeu o sobretudo que cobria suas afeiçoes..

Pensou que ela poderia estar com calor, e, pensando que ela estaria com calor _(N/A: não! Ele não está de sacanagem.. ele nunca se aproveitaria dela viu?)_, à apoiou em um dos braços e levantou-a para retirá-lo..

Corou extremamente ao ver com que ela estava... meu deus! Como era bela!

Agradeceu por ninguém estar com ele no momento...

Depois de apreciar as belas.. belas não! Ma-ra-vi-lho-sas curvas da jovem, deitou-a novamente e a cobriu com um fino lençol branco...

Quando se deu conta, estava parado, olhando e babando que nem um bobo pela jovem... céus.. ele estava ficando louco..

Estapeou-se mentalmente por pensar tais coisas '_Sasuke.. pare com isso.. está passando de babaca'.. _

Viu que ela se mexeu na cama, procurando uma posição mais agradável..

Uma expressão serena pousou em seu rosto, ao constatar que ela estava bem..

'_Ainda bem que essa baka está bem... não iria.. me perdoar se houvesse acontecido algo com ela..' _

Resolveu comer algo.. mal tinha aproveitado a festa... por mais que não quisesse admitir até para si mesmo.. ela era a culpada..

Foi até a cozinha e comeu algo.. quando se deu conta..

'_PERAE!ONDE EU VOU DORMIR?'_

Teria que dormir com ela.. depois se explicava horas..

Caminhou até o quarto e tomou um banho bem quente.. para se acalmar..

Será que ele iria resistir?

Saiu do banheiro apenas com a calça do pijama e uma toalha negra secando seus cabelos rebeldes _(N/A: TESUDO :D)_

Deitou-se ao lado dela...

'_Vamos lá Sasuke no baka.. resista... conte .. um... dois.. tres.. quatro.. MERDA!'_

No cinco já havia abraçado ela por trás... como era bom o cheiro que amanava de sua pele.. seus cabelos macies.. sua pele branquinha.. como amava aquilo... mesmo vendo-a apenas duas vezes... era tão bom..

Adormeceu.

**Sakura's POV**

Hm.. como eu dormi bem.. mas OQUEE ?

Um flash passou na minha cabeça.. o Sai tentando me agarrar.. maass..

AONDE EU ESTOU?

Abri os olhos bem devagar temendo ver a minha resposta..

Senti um peso na minha cintura..

KAMI-SAMA!POR FAVOR...QUE ISSO SEJA UMA ILUSÃO..

Olhei levemente para meu corpo.. eu estava de.. de.. lingerie?

Será que eu bebi demais? Porque eu não lembrava de nada..

'_AII!_ ' - passei a mão na minha cabeça.. eu havia me machucado?

Olhei lentamente para trás... eu vi oque eu temia..

Nós havíamos feito amor?Aonde eu estava?Como... como?

Fiquei confusa, e levantei-me rapidamente e bruscamente, fazendo ele se levantar e olhar pra mim com uma cara de confuso..

ELE HAVIA SE APROVEITADO DE MIM?

COMO PODIA! PORCO! NOJENTO!

Ele me fitou sem graça..

-Nee.. Orayou Sakura-chan!

Meus olhos começaram a tremer... até que avistei no canto do quarto, numa cadeira o meu sobretudo.. eu vou explodir..

-COMO VOCÊ PODE SE APROVEITAR DE MIM!

SEU..SEU!

EU TE ODEIO!

Nem ao menos esperei uma resposta.. vesti meu sobretudo, coloquei minhas sandálias que estavam na beira da cama e saí correndo, abrindo a porta do apartamento e transbordando em lágrimas..

-SAKURA! DEIXE EU TE EXPLICAR OQUE.. houve..

Ele pareceu arrependido.. mas não fiz nada.. apenas fui embora..

Como ele pode...?

**CONTINUA NO PROXIMO EPISÓDIO...**

**Minnaaa!**

**Esse cap foi muito rápido!Em menos de meia hora!**

**Bom esse é o Bônus que eu prometi!**

**Ta tudo matutando na minha cuca :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.. curtinho.. **

**Mas o Sasuke já começou a admitirr...**

**Kawaii ;O**

Agradecimentos:

Uchiha Sakurinha: Yeaaah ;D Morte ao sai no baka --V.. taí o cap.. espero q tenha gostado :D

MorgAnna-chan: Pois é.. não se aproveitou.. mas ela ta entendendo tudo errado!Vamos ver oq o próximo cap aguarda pros dois n.n'

Haruno Sukura: C diz q eu so criativa puske nun me conhece XD #brincadeira# Nhaaam :3 espero q tenha gostado nesse cap.. caprichei o máximo q a minha mente permitiu-me XD

Sakura Soryu: Ahh desculpa c vc gosta dele.. eu não XD #ONG#.. Mããããs nada contra :P.. Sasuke foi herói.. mas agora ta se passando de bandido pelos olhos da Sakura XD.. espero q goste desse cap #nesse eu não ofendi o Sai xD#

She Ryuuzaki: Saiu de uma duvida do cap anterior e entrou na desse XDD.. beem.. esse aqui também eu postei muito rápido ;3

Sakurinha Girl: Fiz esse cap bem rápido.. espero que goste..

Misaki Matsuya: Que bom que está gostando.. volte sempre!

Ika-Chan n.nV: haiuahuaihai gostei da definição de que filme ta parecendo XD.. estou muito feliz por vc ta lendo a minha fic.. espero que goste desse!

**OoOoOoOoOOoO**

**Bom minna é isso aeee!**

**Faça uma boa ação!Deixe uma Review.. nem que seja só pra dizer que ''tá legal''.. isso é muito importante pra mim viu!**

**Kissu /o/**


End file.
